


Promise Me

by ShamelessIxM



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessIxM/pseuds/ShamelessIxM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey walks Yev to school and answers some questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me

“Dad?” six year old Yev looked up from the sidewalk where he was currently jumping, trying to avoid the cracks.

“Yeah bud?” Mickey rolled his eyes, looked down and smiled. Yev was always asking questions these days, he was so inquisitive and while it was great it was starting to get on Mickey’s nerves because Jesus Christ where does this kid come up with these things?

“What did you do when you were young?” Mickey barked out a laugh at that one, he was only 25 years old and his kid thought he was fucking old. Great.

“What do ya mean? Like for work?” Mickey’s eyebrows raised up and he yawned as he continued walking. He had gotten so used to the luxury of Ian taking Yev to school that getting up at the ass crack of dawn was the last thing he wanted to do. Thinking about Ian right then made his heart hurt a bit.

“Ya like for your occupa...occu...occupation!” Yev jumped in excitement as he got the word right, he’d been studying like a crazy person for his upcoming spelling bee. The fuck did a kid have to know the word occupation for was beyond Mickey but he felt a tinge of pride build up as he smirked.

Not wanting to tell Yev about the dealing and various other jobs he did for his dad (he shuddered at the thought) and the stealing he decided to go with the next best thing. “I worked in security.”

Yev giggled, “oh did you have a gun?” he asked in wonder and Mickey willed himself not to roll his eyes. 

“Nah kid, it wasn't that kind of security. I worked at the convenience store in the old neighborhood.” He paused, “I worked there with Ian.” 

“Ian and you worked together? Is that how you met?” His voice was rising as he got more excited. Yev was the kind of kid who liked to have every piece of the puzzle before he deemed a question was fully answered.

“Something like that.” Mickey ruffled Yev’s hair and took out his smokes. They were still about 10 minutes away and that left Yev ample time to ask more awkward things so he needed this smoke very badly. He took a couple of puffs and watched as his breath from the cold and the smoke mingled together. Something to focus on. To ground him, but it wasn't too long before Yev opened his mouth again.

“That is so cool! I can’t wait to get home and ask him if-” the kid stopped himself before he could finish the sentence and Mickey took a long drag of his cigarette. 

“He’ll be okay Yev, he’s just resting right now.”

“I know, it’s just...I don’t get it. He seemed fine yesterday.”

Mickey sighed and they continued their normal pace. It was winter and while there wasn’t any snow or ice on the ground the air around them was dry and bitterly cold. Mickey desperately wanted to go back to the house and bury himself under the blankets. Mickey knew that just hearing that Ian was sick must have been very scary for Yev to hear. But Ian made it clear that after all the shit that went down when Yev was a baby made him want to tell him as soon as he was old enough to at least get the very basics of the disorder. They told him last year and although he seemed fine with it, Mickey knew there was always the underlying fear. The unknown for Yev that bothered him so much.

“Remember when we explained what bipolar is to you Yev? That’s how this shit works. He’ll be better soon.” He thought of Ian at home lying in bed, unable to do much of anything at the moment. He placed his hand over his heart and rubbed back and forth, this conversation needed to end and he needed to get Yev to school because he had to get home and check on his giant red headed boyfriend.

“You promise he’ll be better?” Yev asked him in a very small voice. If it wasn’t such a heavy moment Mickey would have sworn Yev looked adorable with his dark head of hair and his hopeful wide blue eyes staring up at him. Yev nudged Mickey in the knee, "Promise me." He wasn't gonna take no for an answer and that's one quality that Mickey liked about his son.

“Yeah lil’ man, I promise. Now you go kick some ass today in school okay? And you let me know if those punks are still givin’ you shit and I’ll take care of them for you.” This time it was Yev’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“Yeah okay dad.” He smiled up at Mickey anyways and he ran off into the school building. There was a group of mom’s standing together looking at Mickey’s tattoos as if he had Freddy Kreuger hands and he threw his cigarette down and turned to walk away. He didn’t have time to deal with those bitches anyways.

Mickey made it home in record time, which if you asked him was because it was cold and not that he was rushing or anything. He hung up his jacket on their makeshift coat rack and toed off his shoes. Walking up to the bedroom door he steeled himself and then slowly opened the door not sure what he’d see on the other side.

Things were mainly as he left them. 

There was the cigarettes overflowing the ashtray, the pair of jeans he’d thrown on the floor a week ago, and a flash of red peeking out from beneath the covers. 

He walked over to the bed and sat down gently and rubbed slowly on Ian’s shoulders. 

“How you doing?” He got a grunt in reply and laughed gently, “yeah yeah tough guy, I know that was a stupid question.” Looking down he saw the piece of toast he had put there this morning and though it was only half eaten Mickey figured that was a start. 

He continued rubbing the shoulder and carding his fingers through Ian’s hair and he startled in surprise when he heard Ian’s raspy voice.

“Is Yev okay?” Of course his question would be about Yevvy. That kid had him wrapped around his fingers since day one. Ian turned slightly and looked into Mickey’s eyes and Mickey thought that even though Ian hadn’t showered in a day and a half, and his hair was sticking up on the ends, and his were red rimmed from the secret tears he never lets people see… well he was the most beautiful thing Mickey had ever seen. Because Ian was here and he was talking and they would and could get through this.

“He’s okay,” Mickey nodded, “he asked me a shit ton of questions. Asked me about what I did for work when I was younger told him I worked in security,” that earned a smirk from Ian, “I was just thankful he didn’t ask what Svet did.”

Ian huffed out a quiet laugh and grabbed onto Mickey’s wrist. 

“He says he hopes you’ll get better soon. You got that doctor appointment today yeah? They’ll fix ya right up.” Ian nodded and rubbed small circles on Mickey’s wrist. Mickey leaned down and kissed Ian’s forehead and Ian looked up at him with watery eyes.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it. You’re gonna be okay,” he managed to say with such a sense of finality that Ian eventually nodded. Mickey laid down next to Ian until he thought Ian had drifted off to sleep. He set an alarm on his phone so that they would both wake up in time for the appointment. 

“Thank you,” Ian whispered even with his eyes closed and Mickey hugged him closer and fell asleep.


End file.
